Fiora Laurent
|-|Fiora= |-|PROJECT Fiora= Summary The most feared duelist in all Valoran, Fiora is as renowned for her brusque manner and cunning mind as she is for the speed of her bluesteel rapier. Born to House Laurent in the Kingdom of Demacia, Fiora took control of the family from her father in the wake of a scandal that nearly destroyed them. House Laurent's reputation was sundered, but Fiora bends her every effort to restore her family's honor and return them to their rightful place among the great and good of Demacia. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | At least 7-B Name: Fiora Laurent, The Grand Duelist Origin: League of Legends Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Appears to be in her mid to late 20s) Classification: Human, Head of House Laurent, PROJECT Initiate Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master swordsman, Heightened perception, Healing, Temporary Invulnerability (Via Riposte), Her armor Nullifies Magic Attack Potency: City level (Acknowledged by Jax as being a worthy opponent, and one who he considers his rival), Duelist Dance ignores conventional durability | At least City level (Superior to her base form), Duelist Dance and her 1.0.0 Pulse Sabre ignores conventional durability (Its blade is sharpened on an atomic level and can adapt to the molecular structure of whatever Fiora is cutting) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Capable of blitzing Demacian soldiers which should be comparable to Garen Crownguard, Kept up with Jax in combat) Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human Striking Strength: City Class | At least City Class Durability: City level | At least City level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range with her rapier/sabre Standard Equipment: Laurent Bluesteel Rapier/1.0.0 Pulse Sabre "Scarlet", Parrying Blade Intelligence: High (One of the most skilled duelists in Valoran to the point of being recognized by Jax as a worthy opponent and rival) Weaknesses: A bit prideful, Has a limited supply of mana with which to cast spells, her spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes; for instance, Ekko is shown to be able to use his ultimate ability in rapid succession in his cinematic) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Duelist's Dance:' Fiora identifies the Vitals of all nearby enemy champions, marked as an arc around their character. Vitals take 0.5 seconds to identify and last for 15 seconds. After a Vital is triggered or times out, Fiora identifies a new Vital on her target. Basic attacks against Vitals deal 3% of the target's maximum health as bonus true damage, heal Fiora and grant her bonus movement speed that decays over 1.75 seconds. *'Lunge:' Fiora dashes a short distance in the target direction, then stabs a nearby enemy if one is present while moving into attack range of them. The stab deals physical damage, applies on-hit effects, and prioritizes exposed Vitals, followed by enemy units who would die to the strike and finally the nearest target, prioritizing champions. If Lunge hits an enemy, its cooldown is reduced by 60%. *'Riposte:' Fiora poises to strike in the target direction and then enters a defensive stance, parrying all incoming damage and hostile crowd control for the next 0.75 seconds. After the duration, Fiora stabs her sword forward, dealing magic damage to all enemies in a line. The first enemy champion struck also has their movement and attack speed slowed by 50% for 1.5 seconds. If Fiora parries at least one immobilizing effect, Riposte stuns the target for the same duration instead. *'Bladework:' Fiora gains 50% bonus attack speed on her next two basic attacks. The first attack cannot critically strike but slows its target for 1 second, while the second attack critically strikes for modified damage. Bladework resets Fiora's autoattack timer. *'Grand Challenge:' Fiora targets an enemy champion, highlighting all four of their Vitals for the next 8 seconds. While Grand Challenge is in effect, Duelist's Dance does not identify new Vitals on its target. If Fiora is able to attack all four Vitals, or if she attacks at least one before her target dies, she creates a victory zone that heals her and allied champions within over the next 5 seconds. While near her target or within the healing zone, Fiora benefits from Duelist's Dance's bonus movement speed. *'1.0.0 Pulse Sabre "Scarlet":' PROJECT Fiora's weapon which is made out of a zero pulse blade and a blade casing. The Zero Pulse Blade is a Full-length energy blade that allows for flawless attack precision and maximum repel strength, while its spatially controlled atom tip coating is most compatible with single-target combat. The Black RR "Solid Smoke" blade casing is forged out of 2250R-100 Aero-Carbon compound that provides lightweight fitting for Zero Pulse Blade and is adaptable to unique molecular states. Key: Base | PROJECT Fiora Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Sword Users Category:League of Legends Category:Healers Category:Humans Category:Royal Characters Category:Technology Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Playable Characters